chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Georgia Millbrook
Georgia is a recurring character used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. Her full name is Lowri Georgia Sky Millbrook, and she was named after 3 female friends of her parents at the time of her birth, but she goes by her middle name, Georgia. She is currently 9 years old. She is the eldest daughter of Ace and Daphne Millbrook, and the older sister of Daniella Millbrook and Ryan Millbrook. Her abilities are Enhanced Speed, Astral Projection and Astral Manipulation. Appearance Georgia is very similar to her mother in colouring, even more so than Dani. She has brown eyes and blonde hair, but both hair and eyes are slightly darker than Daphne's. She's about average height, and her skin is tanned. As an adult, she'll grow to be slightly tall, a trait she inherited from her father. She will appear classy, feminine and elegant, and spend a lot of time and effort on her appearance. Home She lives with her mother, her father, the younger form of her sister and her newborn younger brother, in a newly purchased house in central New York. Previously, she and her mother and sister lived in a large, beautiful apartment which was more centrally located in the city. It was slightly Parisian in mood and theme, because of Daphne's love of that city. The house will eventually be furnished in a similar style, and Daphne is currently in the middle of doing so. Abilities Georgia's first ability is Enhanced Speed, which she inherited from her mother. She manifested this ability a few weeks after birth, and was in fact running before she could crawl. This ability enables her to run at just under the speed of light, appearing as a blur. She can also run carrying others, is immune to being frozen in time, and when augmented she can run through time. Her second ability is Astral Projection, the ability to project herself into a temporary new body. This body would be solid enough to interact with her surroundings, but not solid enough to be harmed: if it is hurt, she will reflexively return unharmed to her own body, which is left unconscious when she projects. She also struggles to use other abilities when projecting, but it is possible to do so. It is currently unknown how she manifested this. Her final ability is Astral Manipulation, the ability to manipulate the stars and the sun. It is unclear, too, how she manifested this ability. However, with it, she can manipulate the movements of the stars, alter constellations, and alter the time of day by altering the sun's movements. She can also manipulate the levels of light they emit, and cause and create solar flares, supernovas and black holes. Family & Relationships *Mother - Daphne Millbrook *Father - Ace *Sisters - Dani Petrelli Snr, Daniella Millbrook Jnr *Brother - Ryan Millbrook *Brother in law - Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr *Nephew - Alec Petrelli *Niece - Dara Petrelli History Georgia is the first child of Daphne and Ace, and was born a few months early, during the time of Building 26. She was named after 3 female friends of her parents at the time, who'd all helped them often. She manifested her first ability, enhanced speed, a few weeks after birth. When her parents separated for the first time, Daphne took her with her, but a future version of Georgia once ran back in time, augmented, in order to aid her father when he was fighting a group of villains. Many years had passed before she manifested her other 2 abilities, and by then she also had a younger sister. Their father reappeared once then left again, returning to his mission in combating B42 in Russia. Georgia and Daniella were abducted by B42 in order to blackmail Ace, but they were freed by Nathan Petrelli, Noah Gray and Abbie Gray, and then fought their way out. Afterwards, Ace returned and permanently rejoined the family. Future Very little is known of Georgia's future. During 2032, she will date Braedon Gray for a few months before ultimately breaking up with him, deciding that the relationship has no real future and that she is now too old to stay in one which is only casual. She will eventually end up marrying Shelton Bishop, in 2040, when she is 31. They will get engaged in 2038, but Georgia will ask to delay the wedding when she becomes pregnant with their first child, since she doesn't want it to look like a shotgun wedding.They will have 5 daughters: Daphne, Bree, Teri, Shaylene and Laila, and she will also become a stepmother to Jenni Bishop. Daphne will have been born a year before they married, in 2039, and Bree and Teri will be born in 2043. Shaylene and Laila will be born in 2049. Etymology The name Georgia is a Latin name meaning "farmer" or "earth worker", and is also the name of two American states. Her first name, Lowri, is a Welsh name which means "laurel", and also has Latin or Greek roots meaning "crowned victorious". Her middle name, Sky, is a Norse and English name which means "sky". All of these names were chosen because of friends who'd helped her parents around the time of her birth. Her surname may be an English name referring to a mill near a brook or stream. Her eventual marital surname, Bishop, is an English name which means "overseer", as well as being a Christian religious office. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.